Green Arrow: Emerald Archer
My idea of what a good Green Arrow game would be. If you want to edit it that's okay. The game controls would be similar to the Batman Arkham games. Characters *Green Arrow/ Oliver Queen Main character/ Playable Young billionaire stranded on an island fights to survive and trains and when he returns to his city he has to fight the corruption. *Slade Wilson/ Deathstroke Trainer/Ally/ Playable/ Enemy/ Boss Battle When arriving on the island Oliver was trained and helped by Slade but when in Star city they will become enemies. *Merlyn/ Arthur King Trainer/Ally/Enemy/ Boss Battle After arriving on the island Merlyn freed Oliver from the China Whites gang and trained him but when he attacks Star city he and Green Arrow become rival archers. *Dinah Lance Ally A friend of Oliver who will help Green Arrow throughout the game. *China white Enemy/ Boss Battle The reason why Oliver was shipwrecked she has a drug trafficking ring starting on the island. Oliver and friends must defeat her. *Hackett Enemy China White's right hand man who was sent to kill Oliver while on the island. *Shado Enemy/ Ally/ Playable China White's assassin sent to kill Oliver but in star city she becomes his ally to stop his enemies. *Roy Harper Ally Street wise teen who will help Green Arrow. One of Star City Slayer's targets *Big Game Enemy/ Boss Battle An ally of Merlyn who is sent to kill Oliver in his own home. *Robert Queen Ally Killed during the attack on the Queens boat by Hackett *Moria Queen Ally Will be captured by Merlyn and Oliver will have to save her. *John Diggle Moria's body guard who is injured while trying to protect Moria. *Brick Enemy/ Boss Battle An ally of Merlyn who guarded him from Green Arrow *Cupid Enemy/ Boss Battle/ Side Mission An killer who is killing business men around Star City. *Walter Steel One of Cupid's targets *Star City Slayer Enemy/ Boss Battle/ Side Mission Green arrow needs to re-secure all of his prisoners from around the city. *Red Dart Enemy/ Boss Battle/ Side Mission Green Arrow needs to stop Red Dart from robbing stores and finally the Star City bank. *Count Vertigo End credit scene cameo *Lucas Hilton Cop who arrest Green Arrows enemy's. *Anna Jones A reporter who is on scene after Green Arrow has done his work. Star City Slayer Hostage. *Chuck Smith Young man who is taken hostage by Deathstroke to draw out Green Arrow. Plot Chapter One The game starts with with Oliver running on The Queens Gambit dodging explosions and learning how to stealth. You then see Robert Queen being interrogated by Hackett, Oliver then tries to attack Hackett but is knocked out. Oliver then wakes up tied to a chair and Robert is shot in the head in front of him. Then a black arrow shoots Hackett in the shoulder when his about to kill Oliver, suddenly Merlyn appears and frees Oliver. They both escape the Queens Gambit and see it explode and sink. Chapter Two Oliver and Merlyn then swim to Starfish Island and meet up with Slade Wilson. Slade then shows Oliver that Hackett and his men survived, they made it to the shore and they work for drug dealer China White who is also on the island. Slade gives Oliver a pair of escrima sticks then teaches Oliver how to fight and how to survive on the island. Merlyn then gives Oliver a bow and teaches him how to shoot it, he then teaches Oliver how how to take down enemies with stealth. Hackett then appears with some of his men and Oliver use's his new skills to defeat them. Oliver defeats Hackett (Boss Battle) but lets him escape so him and his allies could follow him. Chapter Three After following Hackett Oliver and his allies discover China White's camp. However Oliver is attacked by Shado and is taken to China White. China White shoots Hackett in the leg and kills him in front of Oliver because of his failure. You then begin to play as Slade and learn his abilities. Slade then kills and interrogates some of China White's men to discover where she's got Oliver and Merlyn. After finding them in China's camp Slade fights her men and then fights China White (Boss Battle) after killing her they find her radio and begin to decipher it. Chapter Four (Five Years Later) There's a pan of the island, then it goes to Oliver (First Person) running threw the island, with him saying "I was betrayed... when a boat came for us Merlyn shot Slade and pushed me over a water fall". Then there's a shot of Oliver (In a green hood with both) holding a vine leaning on a tree looking at a boat docking at the shore. Oliver then runs threw the island fighting of aggressive animals. Category:Video Games Category:Games